


Recognition

by allfireburns



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Cold War, Flirting, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spy recognizes another spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

A spy recognizes another spy. Maybe not immediately, maybe it takes a while for the realization to hit, but eventually... every spy, if they're good enough, knows how to identify another.

Walter can see the moment when Molokov realizes, a flicker in his eyes, and they've been in the same room less than five minutes. The other members of the Soviet and American delegations don't matter at the moment - they meet eyes, and they both smile, and they _know_.

"Mr. de Courcey," Molokov says. Walter smiles and extends a hand.

"Mr. Molokov."

No words exchanged, just a handshake that lasts perhaps a second too long, but that's all that's necessary. A good spy always knows another. And Molokov, Walter can already tell, is one of the best.


End file.
